Kiss Me, Brotha
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Josh wants Drake but Drake wants Josh to prove it. Mild Brothalove


**Kiss Me, Brotha**

Love my brothalove! :D I'm not entirely sure who is older, Drake or Josh. So I went with Drake being older. If you know for sure, could you tell me? Thanks!

**Summary **- Drake is aware of Josh's feelings for him, even if Josh doesn't want to admit them. At the prospect of being alone, how will Drake make his 'brother' stay?

**Disclaimer** - I really need one of these buddies on my profile. I can't come up with a wity way to tell you all that I have never and will never own those boys.

**Warnings** - 'incest' (They are only step-brothers, get over the incest. They're better friends than brothers.) Fluff

**Pairing** - DrakeJosh

-

Drake glanced over his guitar, watching as his 'brother' slammed his fingers against the controls of his Game Sphere. A smirk lit up his perfect lips and he released a small chuckle that was lost to the 'pyu's of Josh's entertainment. The larger teen jumped on the soft cushions of the couch, turning his body to avoid the laser-beams even though he knew deep down that the motions made no difference in the outcome of his game.

"Josh!"

The younger teen jumped once more at the sudden call of his name. He slammed a finger into the pause button before turning to look at the smirking teen. "What? I was in the middle of shootin' up some aliens!"

Drake held the smirk on his lips, nodding towards Josh's bed where a bottle of pop was stashed. "Soda me." Josh narrowed his gaze at the 'cool-one'.

"Do it yourself."

"Joshie." There was a superior tone to the musician's voice. The larger teen sighed, shoving himself up from the couch.

"I don't see why you couldn't just get it yourself." Josh passed the bottle to his 'brother' in defeat.

"You think I would get up and get it? It was all the way over there."

"You've gotta get more independent soon, Drake. We're getting older, you know. Soon we'll be off to university and you won't have anyone to wait on you."

The elder's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and his head tilted just a fraction to the side. "Where will you be?"

Josh rolled his eyes before turning back to his soft spot on the couch. "In university, getting degrees and becoming a thriving adult." Drake frowned; thinking over the younger's words, shifting the beloved guitar that Josh had bought for him off of his lap to jump up from his bed.

"But why won't you be there to wait on me? You've gotta be, don't you?"

Josh snorted. "No."

"Wouldn't you miss me?" Drake was advancing on the gamer. He laced a finger over his 'brother's shoulder. Josh gaped up at the elder teen, pure confusion written on his features. "You can't leave me, just like that, can you?"

"Well ... I-I ... It wouldn't be forever. I-I .. I would still ... still keep in touch ..." Josh wasn't able to think straight and that excited Drake.

"What if that isn't good enough?"

Drake was in front of the younger teen, a hand on each of the black haired boy's shoulders, that smirk still placed firmly on his lips. A bead of sweat formed on Josh's forehead and Drake could tell he was close to whimpering. "Wh-What are you ... What're you ... d-doing, Drake?" Utter bewilderment dominated Josh's cracking voice.

"You like me, don't you?"

Josh tried to lean back, casting the musician a quizzical look. "Y-yeah. Of course I do."

"And you love me too, right?"

"Y-You're my ... my b-brother. O-Of course I love you."

The smirk widened and Drake bent closer to his 'brother', the younger teen squeaking slightly. "You're not really my brother, though, are you? You don't even really think of me as your brother, do you?"

Josh gulped, more droplets of sweat working their way out onto his brow-line. "Wh-What makes you ... you say that?"

Drake could tell that his proximity to the younger was unnerving, but that didn't make him move away. "You're always saying we should hug, right? And you're a teenager. Teenagers are horny. Don't you want someone to get rid of that horniness, Joshie?"

Another large gulp and Josh looked about ready to pass out under the intense interrogation. "I ... I ... I don't know what you're talking about."

Drake stood straighter, a chuckle slipping out through his lips. "Wh-What?"

"Kiss me, Brotha."

Josh gaped at the chestnut-haired teen, sure he had misheard the hiss of words. "What?" Drake slipped back down, his breath dusting over the younger teen's face.

"Let's just get it over with. Kiss me. Because you're not really my brother. You're my best friend. And best friends fall for each other all the time, right? And best friends that fall for each other kiss, right?"

The rebel could see how uncomfortable he was making the trustworthy teen. But he had to do this. He knew how Josh felt for him and he knew how he felt for Josh. He just had to let the younger know too.

"Wh-What if someone finds out?"

"Who cares?"

Josh's breath hitched in his throat and he squirmed in the elder's grip. Drake sighed, puffing a large breath in Josh's face, causing an even deeper blush to cross the smart-one's cheeks.

"_Fine_. I get when I'm not wanted. But no one says no to Drake Parker."

The elder released the younger's shoulders, the smirk finally replaced with his most adorable pout. He could see the longing dancing in Josh's eyes, but he refused to give in. Not even when the younger subconsciously gripped his arm.

"Y-You ... You aren't joking? .... You ... really wanna .... kiss me?"

"But you don't want to, so, I don't want to be a bad person and force my brother to do something he doesn't want to do."

Drake slipped from the younger's grasp, turning to make his way back up to his bed to strum on his guitar a little longer. He didn't make it back to the little ladder to get up to his platform before Josh was behind him, sausage-like fingers gripping a hold of the smaller boy's shoulders. The smirk was instantly back on Drake's lips as he leaned into the touch.

"Are you ... serious? You aren't just ... messing with me because you thought it would be funny?"

"I wouldn't joke like this with you, Bro."

Drake turned, slipping from the larger boy's grasp before looking expectantly into his face. Josh had to make the first move. Drake was always doing things for his 'brother', even if that 'brother' didn't realize it. After the countless girls, it felt good to be the one that could just sit back and let everything happen. He didn't have to worry about anything here. As Josh slowly pulled him closer, the anticipation began to build in his stomach, something that hadn't happened in so long as he awaited a kiss.

Lips brushed and Drake felt dizzy, something that had never happened to him before with any of the nameless, faceless girls that flitted through his life. This was where he belonged, wrapped in Josh's arms while the younger gripped tightly to his 'brother', thinking the moment nothing more than some fantasy his mind had cooked up to mess with him.

"D-Drake? Drake? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?"

Before the chocolaty haired teen could force himself to reply, he was pressing himself back to those lips, suddenly unable to go without the touch.

How had he ever lived without this?

--

The End

--

What did you think of my first Drake & Josh fic? _I_ liked it. Tell me what you thought?

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
